


Resolution

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resolution, as seen through the telescopic sight of a rifle. Spoilers for Hollywood Ending. Yes, that scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Well, well, well. This is an interesting turn of events. If I had known you were going to jump your boss, I would have brought the high-powered binoculars. Not to mention, a camera.

Guess it shouldn't surprise me that you made the first move. I've always pegged you as the aggressor. No pun intended. And let's face it, Chief Sousa is about as aggressive as a puppy. He has the eyes to go with that, at least when he looks at you. I swear, Peggy, if you truly didn't know that he's in love with you, then you're not as smart as I thought. 

Wow, that chair is sturdy. I'm surprised it didn't splinter. That would have been a fun story to tell at parties. ‘Chief, tell us again how you killed your chair.’

I’m so glad I chose today to continue surveillance. Finishing a job and getting a peep show, all in one. What more could a girl want?

What did he just say to you? It must be good because you couldn’t wait to dive in for another kiss. I didn't see Sousa as a sweet talker. Definitely not a dirty talker, either. No, there's none of that between you two. I can hear the conversation now.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you more.’

‘No, I love you more.’

Blah, blah, blah. 

Where's the fun in that? That’s painfully vanilla. You strike me as a rocky road kind of gal. 

I guess the show is over. That wasn’t the most graceful dismount from his lap. He doesn't notice, but I do. Your resolve is unraveling, Agent Carter. Better sew it back up quick. We all know Professional Peggy wins out every time. There’s a job to do and you’re going to do it, no matter what. No matter if someone stands in front of you, offering themselves, body and soul. You will ignore it, won’t you? 

Well, color me shocked. Peggy, you little minx. Locking the door and closing the blinds means one thing to me. No prying eyes while you drop that professional demeanor. Perhaps control is not your middle name after all.

Unresolved sexual tension is the worst, isn't it? You have to look at the person, pretending to be uninterested, playing the platonic card when deep down, you want them more than your next breath. You act like it’s no big thing, whatever will be will be, then you go home and pleasure yourself to their image in your head. Like it’s that person touching you, loving you, making you scream their name. It's a sad substitute for the real thing.

It’s the wait that does people in, apparently even the unflappable Peggy Carter. When you finally have that someone, really have them, your well-honed control splinters like that chair should have. 

There goes the dress. And the slip. There's my rocky road girl. Will you keep the stockings on while you ride him, Peg? My money’s on ‘yes’. 

Someone is quite anxious, shaking hands and all. It's just a belt, Peggy, not rocket science. Surely you've undone one a time or two. We all know Captain America wore one, so you must have had practice.

Down go the pants. I see the beginnings of that fake leg. That must be a pain, literally. Gets in the way of a healthy sex life. Maybe that's why you two are going at it in your office. Pent-up feelings are powder kegs ready to detonate. Surroundings, and prosthetics, are unimportant. Don't worry. She's not even looking at your leg. Her attention seems more focused on another of your appendages. Not bad, Sousa. 

Now what the hell is he doing? You need to dig out your wallet right now? When you've got a half-naked Peggy on your lap? Oh. Condom. A good chief is a prepared chief. I'll bet you were a Boy Scout, too.

Will you two just get on with it? I think a year or so of foreplay is more than enough. Wouldn't you agree, Peggy? Flirting with someone, giving them ideas, then making them wait that long is torture. You may be able to shove those feelings down for eons but not everyone is. Most of us need resolution.

And there it is, with the stockings still on. Finally.

There's nothing like seeing the object of your fantasies in ecstasy. Skin flushed, body glistening as it moves to a barely controlled rhythm only you two can hear. I imagine since we’re in California, it must be Western music. Ride ‘em, Cowgirl.

You do paint quite the picture when you climax, Peg. Bright red lips open, head back, hands digging into flesh, legs shaking. It's very moving. I'd love to see it again right now. Too bad I have orders to carry out. 

Move a little to the right. That's my girl.

A perfect shot on a perfect day.

I'm sorry to make you cry, Peggy. Next time we see each other, I’ll make it up to you. 

I promise.


End file.
